


Draco Vs. The Volcano

by LowerEastSide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Beach Holidays, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Tropical Drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowerEastSide/pseuds/LowerEastSide
Summary: All Draco wanted was to enjoy his holiday.





	Draco Vs. The Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly on a holiday trip of my own. The plot is forced, the fic is cliche, no beta!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://lower-east-side.tumblr.com/)

Sun, sea, and sugar. Draco was desperate for all three, after completing his grueling potions apprenticeship. He had a month before his new position as a St. Mungo's brewer started, and was determined to relax. His mother had gifted him with a trip to an all-inclusive wizarding resort on a hidden island in the Antilles, and he had never loved her so much.

A week had already flown by, and Draco had done nothing but nap on the beach, drink copious amounts of rum, and appreciatively watch various fit wizards toss a Quaffle around on the sand. He was currently ensconced at the beach bar, slowly sipping a Mai Tai, trying to decide if he would go out to dinner that night or take room service, when an all too familiar voice piped up behind him.

"Does this place have lager?"

No. _No_.

Draco slowly turned around, and there he was. Bane of his existence, Harry Potter.

"Didn't I see enough of you over the past year, Potter?" he spat. It was true; the oft-injured Auror trainees had been the guinea pigs for Draco's potions classes.  Potter was still as annoying as ever, but he'd also grown infuriatingly attractive, and Draco had been forced to see his bare skin in the infirmary far too often. Potter simply blinked in surprise. "Malfoy. Come for a holiday, too?"

"No, I'm simply here to make potions out of rum and sand. Of course I'm here on holiday, you idiot. It's the sole purpose of this place."

Harry merely shrugged Draco's insult off. "Ron and Hermione basically forced me here, said I needed to relax. Seems alright so far. Don't they have a decent ale here, though?"

Draco sighed in exasperation. "Only you would come to the tropics to get sloshed on beer."

Harry eyed him for a moment, and Draco felt strangely on display, before he approached the bar very close to Draco. "Well, what are you drinking," he said, his voice suddenly softer. Draco gulped, unnerved by the proximity.

"It's a Mai Tai. Two rums, orgeat and lime."

"I don't know what one of those things is. Tell me something else to order."

"Pina colada?"

"Don't much like coconut." He leaned closer still.

"Sex on the Beach!" Draco blurted out, before turning red. He'd no idea why he said that.

Harry winked. "Sounds good to me." As he turned to the bar to order, Draco slipped away, burning with embarrassment.

He'd have to make an effort to avoid Potter the rest of his time here.

***

Two days later, Draco lay stretched out on a beach chair under a large umbrella. He enjoyed the sea air, but was wary of his complexion, so he'd smeared a sun-blocking potion of his own creation all over his pale skin. A floral eye mask blocked most of the rays from his closed eyes, allowing him to nap, but the tropical sun was so bright he could still tell when a cloud passed over.

He'd nearly managed to doze off when the light behind the eye mask darkened, and stayed that way. _That's a rather large cloud_ , he thought, and moved to uncover his eyes. Maybe a storm was coming.

A storm named Harry Potter, apparently.

Potter stood over him, his feet dug in the black sand, a fruity drink in his hand. "You were right," he said vaguely.

"I usually am, but do enlighten me as to the specific instance."

"Sex on the Beach. It's really good." He sucked hard on his straw for emphasis, and - did he _leer_ at Draco?

"I believe it was my third recommendation, but I'm glad to see you've given up on the lager. Now kindly leave me to my nap."

"Aren't you going to burn up out here? You're so pale." His eyes raked down Draco's body, and he suddenly felt naked, swim trunks be damned.

"Is my entire vacation going to plagued with you, Potter?"

"Well, I'm here for two weeks, so maybe." He slurped down to the end of his drink, then shook it as if the leftover ice would somehow turn to alcohol again. "Damn. That was my third one. It's too hot out here to go thirsty." He leaned down to take Draco's water bottle, and downed about half of it messily. Drops of water rolled down his throat as he swallowed, and Draco had a sudden vision of lapping them up from salt-sweaty skin.

"I do hope you're going to replace that." Potter cast a wandless _Aguamenti_ at the bottle, filling it up, and Draco felt his trunks grow tight.

Potter looked out over the bright blue ocean, allowing Draco a moment to discreetly adjust himself. "What is there to do here besides nap, swim and drink?"

"You could hike up the mountain," Draco said, gesturing behind them to the massive volcano that rose in the middle of the island. "Far away from me."

"That's not a bad idea. You, uh, wanna come?" Potter asked, running a hand through his hair, ruffled even more than usual in the ocean breeze.

"What part of 'far away from me' did you not understand?" Draco leaned back in his chair, replacing the eye mask, and waited for Potter's shadow to leave.

He had to have imagined the look of disappointment he'd caught on Potter's face.

***

After lunch, Draco retreated to his bungalow to snack on the fruit basket that room service had left and reapply his sun-blocking potion. To his dismay, he realized he had far less left than anticipated.

"Well, there's nothing for it," he complained to himself. "I'll have to pick more Helios weed."

In a stroke of luck, the plant he needed grew in tropical areas, but it occurred away from the beach. He'd have to take that hike after all. Maybe a long walk would do him some good. He needed to clear his mind of Potter. They'd managed to be somewhat cordial in training, but Draco's growing attraction to the speccy git made him uncomfortable. Potter's possible flirting aside, it could never happen, and Draco had to keep him at arms length, even if that meant going back to their old animosity. There was no way Potter was serious, and Draco didn't want to set himself up for heartbreak.

An hour into his trek, Draco was exhausted. Potion brewing wasn't a very strenuous career, and he was out of shape. Around a sharp turn, behind a palm, he caught sight of a small hut that must be a waystation for hikers, and decided to rest. But as he drew near, there was a rustling in the hut. There were no large animals on the island, so it had to be a person. He slowly crept to the single tiny window and peeked inside.

Potter. Of course.

He was sitting in the corner of the hut, looking cross. A glowing set of vines grew out from the wall, holding him by the wrists and ankles, and his wand lay out of reach. Draco couldn’t see anyone else inside, so he made his way to the door.

“Got yourself in a spot of trouble, eh Potter?” Draco pulled his wand out, and readied a _Diffindo_ , but Potter put his hands up urgently.

“Stop! Trying to cut them just makes more grow out. It was just my wrists at first, now they’ve got my legs.” He stood, and Draco saw that the vines actually gave him about four feet of room to move. They met in the middle of the hut.

“How did this happen?”

Potter looked down sheepishly.

“I’m not really here on holiday. I’m supposed to be gathering intel on a group of Dark wizards who wanted to use the power of the island to increase their own. They aren’t considered much of a threat, so it’s sort of like a training exam. I guess I wasn’t sneaky enough, because they caught me.”

“And tied you up. Are they off doing Dark rituals, then?”

“Er. Well. They didn’t tie me up, as such. The vines came out on their own. Supposedly they catch ‘fitting sacrifices’ when the volcano is primed.”

“Primed, as in…?”

Potter finished his thought. “Yeah, they’re gonna throw me in at sundown. Originally they meant to draw just the power of the land, but tossing me in increases it tenfold. Their leader is one of those ‘tell all my evil plans since there’s no way you can stop me!’ types, so at least I know what’s up.”

“And what exactly were you planning on doing if I hadn’t come along?"

“Fight them wandlessly? Honestly, they just caught me unawares before. I think I can take them if they’re bottlenecked at the door.” He didn’t look very confident in his words, however.

Draco thought for a moment. “It doesn’t really make sense. If the volcano is primed for a ritual, wouldn’t they have a sacrifice already lined up, rather than waiting for you to stumble along?  Dark wizards are usually happy to throw their own lot over, if it comes down to it. One of them should be in these vines.”

Potter turned bright red. “I don’t think any of them would work.”

“Too evil?”

Potter mumbled something under his breath.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“Their leader may have said something about a virgin sacrifice,” he ground out.

Draco waited a beat, and then burst out laughing. “It’s not true!” Potter protested. “I’m not a virgin!”

“Then why did the vines catch you?” Draco said, wiping a tear of mirth away.

“I asked that! I guess the translation isn’t perfect. It just has to have… um… been a while.”

“I cannot believe the Saviour hasn’t been laid in so long that a volcano thinks he’s a virgin.”

“Shut up, Malfoy. It’s not for lack of trying.” He looked at Draco pointedly.

Draco chose to ignore it. He obviously wasn’t serious. “Well, let’s see about getting you out of here, then. Attacking the vines doesn’t work, you say? Maybe something more subtle.”

“I mean, I can think of one way, but it’s not an option.”

It took several moments for Draco to figure out what Potter was insinuating, and his hand flew to his mouth.

“You cannot be suggesting…”

“No!”

Draco pulled back, hurt that the thought of sex with him was _that_ repellent. For once in his life, Potter seemed to notice unspoken cues, and reached out as far as the vine would let him. “It's not that I wouldn't want to. Merlin, you must have noticed me flirting.” Draco's mouth fell open. All this time, Potter _had_ been coming on to him. “I just would never want you to feel like you had to. These aren't the circumstances I'd like to start something under.”

“Start something?” Draco said faintly.

Potter blushed. “I was waiting for training to be over before I asked you out for a drink.”

“You don't just want to shag me, then?” Draco asked curiously. He leaned in closer.

Potter must have sensed his interest. His eyes darkened,and he leaned closer as well. “Don't get me wrong, I want to wreck you, Malfoy,” he said in a low voice. “I just assumed it would happen after a nice dinner.”

All of his worrying had been for naught. Potter wasn’t just playfully throwing double entendres all this time - he _wanted_ Draco. Wanted to take him out on a date, even.

Well, Draco wasn’t one to turn down a genuine opportunity.

He put on his best seductive smile and put his mouth to Potter’s ear. “We’ll have to do this backwards, then. When we get back to London, remember that I like Italian.”

He pulled back to catch Potter’s gaze, and smirked as soon as he saw realization dawn in them.

“Yeah? You wanna?”

“I was going to try to pull one of the cabana boys, but you’ll do.”

Potter laughed and backed toward the wall, giving himself some slack in the vines. Draco followed eagerly, pressing Potter back until he was against the rough bamboo wall, and tangled his hands in the hair that had been tempting him all this time. He paused with their mouths only a breath away.

“What if they come back?”

“We’ve hours til sundown,” Harry whispered, his lips brushing Draco’s with every word. They wordlessly melted into a kiss that quickly became far more passionate.

Potter kissed hungrily, as brash as he did everything else in life. Draco felt as if he were being devoured, and his knees buckled as Potter pulled him down to the floor of the hut. Hands wrenched his shirt off, teeth grazed his nipples - it was almost too much, and Draco was a panting, writhing mess before long. He managed to reach up to tear Potter’s shirt open, unable to remove it completely due to the vines, before lifting his hips and allowing Potter to strip him of his trousers.

“No pants, Malfoy?”

“Too hot out,” Draco gasped. “Get the rest of your kit off, I want to see you.” Potter’s trousers presented the same problem as his shirt, so he simply opened his flies and pulled his cock out of his y-fronts. It was mouthwateringly hard, and Draco knew another day he’d take his sweet time sucking Potter off, but today was not that day.

Potter took hold of Draco's knees and spread them, admiration plain on his face. "You've got a gorgeous cock, Malfoy."

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you.” Draco’s cock bobbed against his stomach, and Potter reached down to stroke it several times before leaning over. Draco thought he knew what was coming next. He was wrong.

Draco was unprepared for the sensation of Potter licking him all the way from his arsehole to his balls, and he let out an undignified squeal. Potter sucked one ball into his mouth, then the other, rolling them on his tongue. He backed off for a moment to whisper something Draco didn't hear, and then was back at it, slurping messily at the place right behind his sack. Suddenly a slick finger was stroking his entrance, and Draco understood that Potter must have wandlessly cast a lube spell. He gently petted the tightly furled hole before pressing one finger inside.

“ _I’m_ no virgin, Potter, give me two,” Draco demanded, trying to stay in control of himself a little longer. Potter hummed in agreement, unable to speak with his tongue working miracles between Draco's legs, and added a second finger. Draco groaned and started fucking himself back and forth on the slick digits impatiently. He wanted that cock.

Potter’s tongue snuck further down and he began licking around his own fingers, drawing noises out of Draco he had no idea he was capable of making. After only a few minutes, he was too close to coming than he wanted to be, and he raised a foot to push at Potter’s shoulder.

“That's enough, you arse-hungry bastard, fuck me.”

Potter fixed him with an intense stare, and rose to his knees, hooking Draco's legs over his shoulders. “Yeah, I'll fuck you, Malfoy. Fuck you like I've been dreaming about.”

Draco was so lost in the thought of Potter fantasizing about him that he missed a second lube spell being cast, but he didn't miss the feeling of a blunt cockhead pushing into him, slowly but firmly. He threw his head back, finally giving up any sense of control as Potter determinedly moved forward until he was completely buried in Draco.

“Fuck, Malfoy, I don't think I can hold back, been watching you prance around the beach in those little swim trunks for days.”

“If you dare hold back I'll throw you in the volcano myself.” The look they exchanged was vintage Potter vs Malfoy, full of challenge, but the kiss Potter laid on his lips was surprisingly delicate.

His next move was to pull nearly out of Draco and then slam all the way back in, so clearly the time for delicacy was over.

Draco dug his fingers into Potter’s back as he was fucked within an inch of his life. Potter seemed to have an unerring sense of where Draco's prostate was, and hit it on nearly every thrust, until Draco had dissolved into a keening, moaning mess. The little hut seemed to shake as Potter wrecked him, just as promised, sweat dripping from his chin to pool on Draco’s chest. It was sticky, and messy, and Draco loved every second of it. Too soon, he was close to coming, and he clenched around Potter’s cock.

That set Potter off, and he managed to beat Draco to orgasm, crying out above him and tensing up as he flooded Draco’s arse with come. The vines fell limply against them, and he reached down for Draco’s cock. It only took four pulls before Draco came between them. Potter fell against him in a heap of sweat and come. Eventually he rolled to the side.

“Next time we should cast a Cooling charm first,” Draco said, wrinkling his nose at the humid, musky air in the hut. Potter laughed breathlessly.

“I guess we can take our time in the future without a volcano looming over us.”  He sat up suddenly. “Fuck, I have to go after them.”

“Alone?”

“No, I can call for backup. This was never meant to be a confrontation. I probably failed the test, but whatever.”

“Do you need help?” Draco offered, hoping Potter would say no. He wasn’t much use in a wands out battle.

“Nah. Nothing’s going on until sundown. There’s two senior Aurors down at the resort. I’m nearly positive they suggested this as a training exam so they could be lazy on the beach. I’ll send a Patronus.” He turned a questioning look on Draco. “Why were you out here, anyways?”

“Gathering ingredients for my sun-blocking potion. I suppose I’ll have to make do with whatever the resort has, and stay out of the sun for long periods.”

“You could just go out at night,” Potter grinned. “Meet me at the bar at nine?”

“As long as you don’t order something tacky, like Sex on the Beach,” Draco replied with a grin of his own.

“Mmm,” Potter nuzzled into Draco's neck, giving him a long lingering kiss there before standing up to fasten his trousers. “I think that’s for later.”

As Draco pulled his own clothes on and turned to Apparate, he was already trying to remember sand-repelling spells for his skin.

Sex on the beach, indeed.

 


End file.
